Die Rückkehr des Dämons
by sean81
Summary: The sequel to Die Wut des Damon. It's about the continuing saga Kaneda, Lucy, and the gang as Kakuzawa discovers that they're still alive and tries to recapture them again.
1. Das Geheimnis Entdeckte!

**Das Geheimnis Entdeckte!**

Rain fell onto the roof of the Kaede House as night began to set down upon the city of Kamakura in the Kanagawa Prefecture of Japan. The lights of the rather large house shone bright against the dark background outside of its walls. Inside the house Yuka and Mayu were working on cooking dinner in the kitchen, while Nana and Lucy were helping Kouta do some maintenance to the houses's attic on the third floor. Elsewhere, Kurama was working on a buisiness deal for the large law firm he was now working for. At the far end of the house's south hallway sat a dark room with its door shut, inside of it sat a bed, a dresser, and several other neccisary items that you'd expect to see in a bedroom. The room was immaculatly clean, but showed no signs of recent use in any of the items inside of it. The room had been Lucy's brother, Kaneda's room until he left to go explore the world and see if Kakuzawa had ended his ambitions to destroy mankind with the Diclonious' Vector virus.

"I miss having Kaneda around" Nana said, as she and Lucy walked pass his empty room. "He made sure that there was never a dull moment, didn't he Lucy?" she said looking at Lucy and noticing a hint of sadness in her look.

"Yeah he was a pretty interesting guy to have around" the taller girl replied looking at Nana with a slight, half-hearted smile. "I wonder if he's okay" she added with a hint of loneliness in her voice.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yuka asked the two Diclonini as they entered the kitchen and cut through to the dining room. She was cooking rice balls and trying to help Mayu finish cooking the Soumen Noodles.

"Nothing really, just about how much we miss Kaneda" Nana replied, not trying to hide the fact that she missed him.

As Nana said that, both Yuka and Mayu had looks of sadness over missing their friend come over their faces. "Yeah, I miss him too" Yuka said as Mayu nodded her head in agreement and Kouta walked into the room.

"What's going on in here, a sadness convention?" Kouta sad sarcastically, trying to help brighten the mood in the room. "Come on guys cheer up, I'm sure he'll come back soon, I mean he just left to travel the world and that was four months ago" he added, trying to keep from admitting that he missed his friend as well.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Kouta, he'll be back soon" Yuka said trying to sound optimistic and putting on a smile as did everyone else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we ready to proceed Akiso?" Kakuzawa asked the young brown-haired woman, as she stood in the doorway of his office.

"Yes sir, but which target do you want him to go after first? It appears that Kaneda and Lucy have went different ways." She said as she reached the door and awaited his response.

"Send him after Kaneda first. I don't want him interfering with our capture of Lucy again, even Roan can't win if he has to fight both of them" the director said still staring out his office's window towards the sea, and then he waved Akiso away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaves fell down from the trees in the Toukanarya Woods to the east of Kamakura, as a, dark-haired young man with two horns that made Diclonious stand out from normal humans, protruding from his head. He stood at about six foot tall, maybe alittle taller, and was average build for his hieght. He looked to be in his late teens, around 18 or so, and was wearing a black t-shirt, a coffee-brown coat, and faded blue-jeans. His bight piercing blue eyes stood out from under his dark hair and emotionless face. It had been over four months since he had left home and now he was on his way back from traveling the world. Kaneda had seen many sights during his travels and had met several Silipets who had inherited Lucy's natural drive to kill those who hurt them, physically or emotionally, and he had to help show them the right way to live in a world full of humans.

"I wonder if they'tt be happy to see me after so long" he wondered as he continued walking throught the woods. He had about one more day of walking ahead of him before he reached home, and he was ready to get home. As he approached another small town just outside of Kamakura, he reached into his coat pocket and brought out a battered black fitted-baseball hat, which he put over his horns to cover them from sight. He was exiting the woods outside of the small town when a sharp feeling of dread shot through his body.

"N...no way" he gasped, as he suddenly sensed an extremely powerful Diclonious approaching him from a few mile away, but moving quickly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just above the city of Kamakura inside the large military transport helicopter, Akiso sat beside the restrained Roan and told him his mission.

"You are to attempt to capture Kaneda and until my order you are not to kill him, understand?" she said, also pointing out that he will be killed if he disobeyed orders. "We can kill you from a distance with the touch of a button" she said, hiding her bluff very well, and almost even forgot that their was no way to kill Roan.

"I understand" Roan replied, his raspy, cold voice striking Akiso with a deep feeling of dread. "And don't even think about lying to me like that, I'm perfectly aware that you have no way of harming me. However, I'm not gonna betray you as long as you fulfill you end of the bargain" he continued, with each word causeing more and more dread to slip into Akiso.

"Good" Akiso managed to say at just above a whisper.

"He's close, I say we stop here and let me meet him halfway" Roan said in his cold, murderous voice. "He knows I'm here, and so do the others."

Upon hearing Roan's words, Akiso quickly ordered the helicopter down, and along with several heavily armed S.A.T. units, she and Roan headed in Kaneda's direction.


	2. Die DämonRückkehr

**Die Dämon-Rückkehr**

Kaneda stood propped up against a massive Oak tree deep inside the forest outside of the small town of Gakimakio, waiting for the arrival of Roan. As soon as he had felt Roan's presence at the edge of the forest, he quickly retreated into the woods and found the perfect clearing for him to fight his new enemy. "No need for me to hide these anymore" he said, removing his hat from his head and puting it back into his coat pocket.

Akiso stayed back in the group of S.A.T. members and Roan, recalling her meeting with the director just as she was preparing to board the helicopter and embark on her current mission. "But sir, if Mariko and Ramial failed what makes you think that Roan will succeed?" she had asked him as she stood at the door leading to the helipad.

"Those two Diclonious were nothing compared to this creature" he sneered as he watched several S.A.T. members load Roan into the craft. "He is a new breed, a silipet that has been genetically altered, making him even stronger than them and our targets" he continued looking towards the helicopter.

"Sir, what exactly are we dealing with here?" Akiso asked, thinking about how powerful Ramial was and trying to imagine a more powerful monster than him.

"Roan is very special. He has over 30 vectors with an incredible reach of 18 meters, making him extremely powerful. The only downside to him, however, is the fact that he can only use 15 of his vectors for attacking, the others can only be used for defense. We made him like this so that we could have a way to stop him if he ever betrayed us" Kakuzawa said his voice showing no signs of fear or any other emotion other than disdain for Roan.

_What if he does turn on us? How could we stop him?_ Akiso thought as Roan led them through the forest towards Kaneda.

Suddenly Roan halted and looked to his right, then dropped to the ground as several large trees uprooted and then were flung at him. Several of the S.A.T. soldiers readied their rifles only to be torn to shreds in a matter of seconds by several vectors, and an occasional tree limb. Akiso quickly fell to the ground and took cover from the onslaught.

"Watch it!" Roan's voice cut through the air as a large tree trunk went flying towards Akiso. The young woman just sat there and watched the large object as it came closer and closer until, just before it hit her one of Roan's vectors caught the stump and flung it back in the direction it had came from.

"Hmm... I see you're quite different from the others. You actually protected a human's life when there was no reward in it for you. Who are you?" Kaneda's voice rang throughout the forest , as the attack ended and Roan helped Akiso to her feet.

"The name's Roan, and I don't like it when innocent people die, I only let those who deserve to die, die." Roan said, his voice as cold, and emotionless as ever.

"Hmm...there's another reason isn't there?" Kaneda said, slowly approaching Roan. "It seems like you were human at one point, and then became a Diclonious" he continued, stopping just outside of Roan's vector range. The two Diclonii were very similar in stature with Roan standing only an inch or so taller than Kaneda, but instead of dark brown hair, Roan had light blonde hair and blood red eys.

"So you can sense that can you? Yes you're right, I used to be a human carrier of the virus until they decided to make the virus active and turn me into this" he said, showing some disdain in his voice.

"I see...look Roan, I don't really want to fight you, I've had enough of fighting in my life. Just leave me alone" Kaneda said, turning away from Roan and Akiso. He was about to dissapear into the forest when a large tree came hurtling past him, causing him to duck for cover and roll out of the way of several other objects that Roan was flinging at him.

"I'm sorry Kaneda, I didn't want to fight either but I have to, it's my orders" Roan said, as he continued to throw large trees at Kaneda.

"Well then, it can't be helped then can it? Goodbye Roan" Kaneda said, deflecting several large trees that Roan had slung at him and then charging towards his opponent. Trees turned to splinters as Kaneda's vectors tore through them, and then became visable with power as he neared Roan.

"Think you can get close enough to fight hand-to-hand? Well think again" Roan said as he flung his vectors at Kaneda, only to have the young diclonious block 8 of them with his own and sidestep the extra ones. Roan stood shocked as Kaneda suddenly stood right in his face, and had his vectors coming in fast.

"Gotcha Roan" Kaneda said murderously as he stood in front of Roan with his vectors preparing to tear through the older diclonious. A quick smile from Roan caught Kaneda by suprise, as well as a vector punch to the chin that launched him into a tree several meters away. One of his horns, covered with blood, landed near his limp body, as several trees began to fall upon him.

"I don't think so" Roan said as he stood up and began to relax while several remaining S.A.T. teams began to move in on Kaneda. "Wait! Get down!" Roan yelled, but too late as the trees that laid on top of Kaneda were flung off, and the rest of the S.A.T. units were wiped out. Standing up in the aftermath of the quick counter-attack, there stood Kaneda, the bloody stump of bone that had been his horn sticking out from beneath his once black hair, now turned blood-red. His eyes were no longer a icy blue, but rather now they were a swirling maelstorm of blue and red, as a new horn began to reform where his old one had been. He no longer held the same calm, composed face, in its place there was a crazed look of anger and pain.

"Now you've asked for it" Kaneda's cold, merciless voice echoed throughout the forest, and his vectors began to clear the forest in a rage-controlled rampage. Roan quickly raised his vectors to defend against Kaneda's but only to see them get ripped apart by Kaneda's. Pain tore through Roan's body as he could feel his vectors get torn apart, and then have Kaneda appear right in his face before he could reassmble them.

"Better hope this kills you!" Kaneda yelled before his vectors sent Roan flying into a cluster of trees.

Akiso looked on completely terrified by what she saw, and remembered her discussion with the director earlier.

_"Listen Akiso, your mission is to capture both Kaneda and Lucy, but I must warn you he has many names around the world but none more appropriate than the German's name for him 'Des Damon' or The Demon. He earned this name because of his uncontrollable anger. If he is to become angered than you are to kill him and not even attempt to capture him."_ The director's words still held in her mind as she watched Roan get thrown around the forest by what appeared to be over sixteen vectors, where Kaneda had only eight before.

"Roan, you are to kill Kaneda do not attempt to capture him, you must kill him, understand?" Akiso yelled at Roan as he managed to get to his feet and stumble out of the way of Kaneda's next attack.

"I understand" Roan replied, blocking another attack with his vectors and trying to launch a counter-attack. He was bleeding from several major cuts on his body, and his vectors began to slowly dissapear. "Shit! I'm losing too much energy. I can't fight him heads up" Roan managed to gasp out as he dodged out of the way of Kaneda's vectors once again.

"Well it's been fun and all, but now you must die Roan" Kaneda said, narrowing his eyes and preparing to charge in and finish the battle. Roan regained his feet and brought his vectors up again, but knew that there was no wayhe could hold his own against Kaneda any longer, and watched the much more powerful diclonious charge towards him. Deftly breaking through Roan's defense, Kaneda brought his vectors up to attack, but had his charge stalled by several of Roan's vectors to his chest and head.

"Gotcha kid" Roan gasped, trying to catch his breath while holding Kaneda in the air with his vectors. The only thing that was keeping Kaneda from being ripped apart was Roan's weakened state, and Kaneda's much stronger Vectors protecting his vital points, and holding Roan's vectors back.

"Shit!" was all Kaneda could get out of his mouth before Roan's other 15 vectors crashed into his chest and head, sending him flying through several large trees and coming to a rest underneath a pile of atleast eight.

Roan dropped down to his knee completely exhausted from fighting Kaneda, and weakening more and more as he continued to lose blood from his many injuries.

"He's gone...I can't feel his presence anymore" Roan said in between breaths, holding his chest in pain as Aksio and several medical S.A.T. members rushed to his side.

"We're gonna have to get him back to base. He's in need of medical attention now" Lt. Ryan of the S.A.T.'s 101st infantry unit told Akiso as he finished checking Roan's condition.

"Understood, Everyone pack it up, We're leaving!" Akiso roared to the remaining S.A.T. units, as they headed towards Kaneda's location, causing them to quickly retreat and head back towards the helicopter. _Roan says it's over, so I'm leaving you here without checking Kaneda_ Akiso thought to herself as Ryan closed the copters door and they headed back to the base.


	3. Unten Aber Nicht Heraus

**Unten Aber Nicht Heraus**

"What's the matter Lucy?" Kouta asked the diclonious as she quickly headed for the door. Everything had been normal around the house until about fifteen minutes before when Lucy sensed Kaneda's presence to the east.

"It's...it's gone... his presence is gone" Lucy replied sadly as she turned away from the door and looked at Kouta sadly.

"You don't mean he's...dead do you?" Kouta asked, throwing on his coat, "Come on, we're gonna go check anyways" he continued, handing Lucy her coat and then leading her outside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up high in the sky, Roan was being treated for several serious injuries including a ruptured spleen, while Akiso talked on the phone with the director about how they should proceed.

"Akiso, I want you to kill Roan now. He has done his job, but I'm afraid we cannot hold up our end of the bargian" Kakuzawa said, showing some contempt in his voice.

"But sir! We can't possibly kill him, he's done everything you asked of him. I cannot kill him" Akiso replied back to the cruel man who immediatly ordered her to kill roan again. "No sir, I will not kill him, and neither will you!" the small woman exclaimed into the phone and then ordered the copter to be set down and Roan and her dropped off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the Toukanarya Woods, beneath a large pile of trees, Kaneda slowly bagan to come to. Using his vectors to move the trees off of him, the badly injured diclonious tried to stand only to fall back to the ground. His face was caked in blood and his chest was black with bruises, and showed his broken ribs. His left shoulder hung low from where it had been dislocated, and his stomach showed that he was bleeding internally.

"It's...a...good thing I ...can heal quickly" the bloody boy said as he leaned against a tree and tried to head into Gakimakio, remembering the extra abilities he and Lucy had as the original diclonii. "I sure hope...she still lives there...and remembers...me" he continued as he slowly staggered towards the village.

"Lucy, are you sure this is where you sensed him?" Kouta asked the pink-haired diclonious as the two of them pulled up near the Toukanarya Woods, and got out of the car.

"Yes this where I sensed him, but I'm starting to sense another prescence in there" Lucy replied as she felt the other diclonious move towards Gakimakio village at a slow, but steady rate. "He's very hurt and heading for that village, but it doesn't feel like Kaneda" she continues as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Well lets go see if he's still alive" Kouta said urgently to the sad girl as he grabbed her hand and rushed into the forest. _She's lost so much uin her life, please don't let her lose her brother now_ Kouta thought to himself as they tracked down the injured diclonious to question him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So it seems Akiso has gone AWOL with Roan. Well then deploy numbers 34,35,36, and 37 now." Kakuzawa said to his second in command, Ryojh Akumaro, handing the short, bald man several sheets of paper authorizing the release of the four sister diclonii.

"Yes sir, but we have reports of a diclonious's presence in the Toukanarya Woods, we believe that it is Kaneda sir" Ryojh replied to the director awaiting any additional orders.

"You are to find any diclonious other than Lucy and kill them, but bring Lucy here alive" the director said with his back turned as he waved Ryojh away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you... Kanoe... thank you..." Kaneda slowly said as he passed out on a small bed in one of Gakimakio's small, yet lovely, cottages at the town's border with the woods.

Beside him cleaning his wounds was a young woman not much older than he. She had medium-length brown hair that fell just upon her shoulders, and brilliant emerald-green eyes. Blood was smeared on her once yellow sun-dress from where she had tried to help support Kaneda when he arrived at the house not five minutes earlier.

"Kaneda... how long has it been?" she whispered softly to herself as she cleaned his cuts and then stroked his bloody hair. "You always said that you'd come back... but I never wanted it to be like this" she continued even softer as several tears began to roll down her soft face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akiso... what are we doing here?" Roan asked the small woman as they stood outside of the Kaede house. They copter had dropped the two off with four S.A.T. members who decided to stand by the scientist and diclonious.

"We're here to get some help from an old friend" Akiso answered as she dialed a number into her cellphone and put it to her ear. She stood silent for a few moments as the phone rang and then a familiar voice picked up.

"Hello?... Oh it's you, so have you decided to jump ship as well? I understand, I'll be out in a minute" the voice said as Akiso explained the situation and then hung up. A few minutes later the front door of the Kaede house opened and out stepped Kurama and Nana. "So it's time then?" he asked,Smiling and holding a assualt rifle.

"Yeah it is, but first we need to get our other members" Akiso replied, looking to Roan who nodded back and confirmed that both members were alive and near each other. "Now then let's go help Lucy and Kaneda" she said, revealing her weapon, an .50 Desert Eagle handgun and ordering the resistance to bring the van around.

"Heh, now we finally rebel against Kakuzawa, I've been waiting for this" Kurama sneered as he got into the van and helped Ryan move Roan into the vehicle. "You going to be able to fight when the time comes?" he asked the injured diclonious as he sat next to him and Nana.

"I'll be fine, remember I can heal just like Kaneda and Lucy, ya'll made sure of that" the tall diclonious answered, flashing a small smile and giving the former scientist a thumbs-up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're Lucy? You're Kaneda's sister?" Kanoe asked the pink-haired diclonious as she and Kouta stood outside Kanoe's beautiful, yellow cottage. She had just finished cleaning Kaneda's injuries when the two knocked on her door.

"Yes I am. How is he? Is he alright?!" Lucy replied, the urgency in her voice growing as she continued to talk.

"Well... he's pretty banged-up, bu...but I think he'll be okay" Kanoe replied her voice cracking with worried uncertianty as she thought about his injuries.

"I hope you're right. I hope he's okay" Lucy replied to her smaller counterpart as tears began to run down her worried face and Kouta put his arms around her and lead her inside, trying to comfort and reassure her, as Kanoe led them to the room Kaneda was at.

Meanwhile, miles away on his island facility Kakuzawa smiled sinisterly as he watched the copters carrying the only four sister silipets fly towards the mainland, knowing that it wouldn't be long before he had Lucy and forced the world to bow before him and his race's power.

"Lu..Lucy...you're here...listen to me...you're in danger... hide while you can" Kaneda managed to gasp out in between his attempts to breath, as blood began to fill up in his mouth, causing him to start coughing it up. Kaneda's injuries had healed considerably from the battle with Roan but even so, they were still extremely serious and were going to take several days to heal with even his regenerative abilities.

"Kaneda.. how did this happen? How?" Lucy asked struggling to find the words to say, as she quickly helped him clear his mouth and throat of the blood build up. As soon as Kanoe had helped lead her to Kaneda she had began to look over his wounds as he slowly began to awake.

"Kak...Kakuzaw..a... sent someone after...me...so please...be careful...Lucy" Kaneda said slowly, strugging to get the words out as more blood began to build up in his throat and he lapsed out of conciousous again.

"He'll be okay Lucy, he just needs rest" Kanoe and Kouta said to the upset girl as she kept trying to help clear Kaneda's throat of the blood that kept filling it up.

"They're right Lucy, plus we're here now" Kurama's voice suddenly said as he and several S.A.T. emergency response medics rushed over to Kaneda's side and slowly moved her so they could work. Not far behind them was Roan who stumbled into the room still feeling the effects of the battle.

"Who are you?!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed, slamming him into the wall with her vectors injuring him even more than he already was, and causing Akiso and Kurama to have to restrain her.

"Lucy! Listen, he's on our side, he's with us now!" Kurama said, pleading with the angered girl as she tightened her grip on Roan's throat.

"Lucy!...Leave him... alone... now" Kaneda suddenly said as Ryan applied several field dressings to his still-bleeding injuries and hooked and IV to his arm. "Let him go...he's here to...help" the injured Diclonious continued before slowy slipping into unconciousness once again, causing Lucy to let the much larger diclonious go.

"I'm...I'm sorry fo..." Lucy started to aplologize to Roan but was stopped when he held his hand up in a you-don't-have-to manner and said that she had every right to do what she did.

"How long do we have before he'll be ready Ryan?" Akiso asked the S.A.T.'s tall, dark-haired medic as he turned away from Kaneda and announced that he'd be okay.

"Well with how serious he wounds are it'll be atleast two days with his regenerative abilities, but I can't tell for sure it could be just one day or several weeks" the media replied shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders.

"There's no way Kakuzawa will give us that long, if I know him he's already got a chopper heading this way with several Diclonii and S.A.T. teams. So our first objective is to get Kaneda out of here and to somewhere safe until he's healed, and then we move from there" Kurama said as he and Ryan began to move Kaneda to one of the trucks and Akiso led the others to another truck, and pulled away from Kanoe's house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey yall it's me Sean, the author of this fic. Just here to tell ya that I'm sorry for the delay in updating and that I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the twist that it had in it. Also letting you know that if you have any ideas for how I can make this better, I would love to hear them and get your imput. Until later, Auf Wiedersehen.


	4. Rückkehr zu kämpfen

"Sir, we've just recieved word that defensive position 12 has been assualted and all but destroyed by four female diclonii. We also have reason to believe that it will not be long before they find us" Sergent Fist Class Rhyoji Nambishim said to Kurama as he entered the commander's office to report on Kakuzawa's movements.

"Hmm... I see. Well it is no matter, Roan is healed and Kaneda is almost one hundred percent, plus we also have Nana and Lucy. Tell all units to hold their positions and get the assualt force ready for combat. As soon as Kaneda gives us the go ahead, we will launch our first assualt" the perpetually calm commander replied cooly, as he turned his chair away from Rhyoji, causing the soldier to be reminded of Kakuzawa slightly.

"Yes sir, the team should be ready in an hour" Rhyoji replied as he quickly left the room and hurried for the command center to alert his soldiers. _Even with four diclonii on our side I don't like the odds we're up against here, oh well too late for that now_ he thought to himself as he stood outside the door to the command center and composed himself.

As the door opened, Rhyoji was greeted by screams of terror and the sight of a complete massacre before his eyes. His men, atleast they had once been his men, now lay in pieces on the bloody floor, while the surviving soldiers tried to fight off the small attack force. There were two young diclonii about twenty years of age with dirty blonde hair. The leader of the two was about six-foot tall and had two bullet wounds in his right shoulder, while his partner was about six inches shorter, with several bullet wounds in his chest.

As the monsters tore through Rhyoji's men, the sergent hit the emergency alarm on the wall, setting off the base's loud warning sirens and alerting the base's remaining soldiers that they were under attack. At the sound of the sirens, the smaller of the two diclonii spotted Rhyoji and started to advance upon the soldier, until a hole suddenly exploded into the creature's chest and his head exploded in a shower of blood.

"What the hell?! Who the fuck are you?!" the other diclonious exclaimed as his friend's body fell limply to the floor, and another large, horned figure stepped out from from one of the one's many doorways.

"Those are questions you should be answering my friend" the other shadow-covered diclonious said with a hint of contempt in his voice as he walked into the lightened part of the room, revealing himself to be Kaneda. "I highly recommend surrending if you want to live my friend" Kaneda continued, his voice growing into a growl as he said 'friend' to the other diclonious.

"Me? Surrender? Who the hell do you think you are punk?" the blood-covered killer responded with a laugh as he suddenly attacked Kaneda with his vectors. As the five vectors flew towards Kaneda, the large diclonious just stood there waiting, and then just before they hit, he suddenly dodged to the left and then used three of his vectors to slingshot him across the room and towards his opponent.

"I would be respectful if I were you kid" Kaneda said calmly as he stopped behind his opponent, and then drove his elbow deep into the other diclonious's back. As his opponent fell to a knee, Kaneda drove home a hard kick to his face and then, using his vectors, slammed his injured foe into the wall. "Now, you will answer my questions punk. Who are you and what is your objective?" the monsterous diclonious asked the beaten and battered diclonious as he held him pinned to the wall.

"I have no name...but they callled me... Testsu. Me and my brother... were ordered to wipe out this place... and bring Lucy back to... the facility" Kaneda's beaten opponent gasped out in between breaths as Kaneda held him pinned to the wall. As blood dripped down the much weaker diclonious's face, a small, knowing smile formed on his face, but dissapeared just as fast.

"You're... Kaneda... Narikwa... we were told that you were dead... no wonder we lost" the bleeding assassin continued, his gaze slowly diverting from Kaneda to another diclonious who just entered the room. "Heh... Kaede "Lucy" Narikwa... the girl who Kakuzawa is willing to start a war over... so you're the original huh?" Tetsu said with a pained laugh as Kaneda released him and several soldiers began to restrain him.

"Kaneda, we are launching an offensive against the attack force that Kakuzawa has sent against us. You, Roan, Lucy, and Nana will spearhead the attack while the rest of our men get in position and then they will take over, understand?" Kurama said to the powerful diclonious as he entered the bloody room.

"Yeah, but do you know what the attack force is yet?" Kaneda replied as he turned to face Kurama, who was flanked on both sides by Nana and Roan. "I'm taking that as a no then" the mighty diclonious continued, seeing the scientist's face take on a thoughtful, yet blank look. "Heh, well it happens to be the Silipet Sisters" Kaneda continued, his words causing a look of terror to cross Kurama and Roan's faces as they though of the four powerful silipets.

"Shit! We have to deal with them? Dammit!" Kurama cursed loudly as Kouta, Akiso, and Kanoe entered the room, and immediatly were taken aback by the bloodshed.

"Papa, what's wrong? There are four of us, we can fight them" Nana asked, her face showing fear at Kurama's own fear of the other diclonii. "Four-on-four aren't bad odds, Why are you so afraid?" the small and frail-looking diclonious continued, her voice no longer showing any fear, but still holding a hint of uncertaincy.

"That isn't the problem Nana. The problem is that the four sisters are extremely powerful and experts in synchronizing their movements, so a normal four-on-four fight will end in defeat" Akiso suddenly said as she walked across the room over to the small diclonious and Kurama.

"She's right, the only way to beat them is to disrupt their synchronozation, but that's...impossible" Kurama added, his voice wavering as he tried to decide what to do. _If we try to fight them then we'll die, even with Kaneda. But we can't run either, they'll track us down, shit! _the scientist thought to himself as Kaneda and Roan approached him.

"Hey, we got us a plan now" Kaneda said snapping Kurama out of his thoughts as he put a hand on Kurama's shoulder, and leaned in whispering something to the scientist. As the tall diclonious continued to speak, Kurama's eyes began to grow wide, and a smile slowly crept onto his face.

"Kaneda, you and Roan get Lucy and Nana ready, and I'll take care of the rest!" Kurama exclaimed excitedly as he quickly pointed at Rhyoji and Akiso and motioned for them to follow him, as they left the four diclonii alone in the bloody command room.


	5. Schwierigkeit

"Kaneda? Are you sure this plan is going to work?" Nana asked nervously, as she and the other three diclonii moved slowly through the woods towards the four other diclonii's presence.

"Heh, don't worry little sis, it'll work, just you and Lucy stay back behind me and Roan. All we need to do is distract them for a few minutes" Kaneda replied, his brotherly tone calming the younger diclonious, as well as his real sister.

"Hey slow down, they're close" Roan suddenly said as he and Kaneda moved in front of the two girls.

As the four diclonii began to close around one another, the trees in front of them crashed to the ground, and four female figures bagan to emerge from the dust that rose up from the destruction. As the four female diclonii began to walk towards Kaneda and the others, the tallest one smiled a sinister smile and began to speak.

"We have come for Lucy. The rest of you will die" she said, her cold and remorseless voice causing Nana to cringe back in fear behind Lucy. The leader of the sisters was about five-eleven with long red hair, and cold, evil green eyes. The other three were all about five-seven and had short, green hair with icy-blue eyes.

"If you want her, then you're gonna have to fight for her, you sick bitch!" Kaneda roared at the cold diclonious, who just smirked and began to move towards the tall, dark-haired diclonious.

"I said that you would die, and you will" the psychotic diclonious said cooly as she sent Kaneda flying into a large Maple tree, crumpling the powerful diclonious.

At the sight of Kaneda getting flung into the tree, Roan, Lucy, and Nana brought out their vectors and prepared to fight the four powerful girls. "Shit, try and seperate them. Don't let them cooroperate with each other" Roan said as he attacked the taller diclonious, only to see his vectors get blocked by one of her smaller sisters.

"Ghhhhhhhh...die!" the smaller diclonious said in a horribly raspy voice as she hit Roan with her vectors, and sent him crashing through three trees.

"You can never kill us. I am Maaki. My sisters are named Yukia, Breen, and Tomoe. We are unbeatable" the tall leader of the four said as Roan was picked up and flung hard into Nana, sending both of them crashing into a large Oak.

"Shit! That's all for my leg...are you okay Nana?" Roan asked in pain as he moved off of the small diclonious and painfully noticed his shattered left leg. When he had hit Nana, his leg got caught by a root and the force of his flying body added plenty of pressure to snap it.

"I dink mah dose is broke, but other dan dat, I'm good" Nana said as she moved out from under Roan and stood up. Her nose was bleeding pretty good and she had a good bump on her forehead, but other than those injuries she looked pretty healthy to Roan.

"Now, we're going to kill your friends, and then you're coming with us" Maaki said to Lucy as she and her sisters moved in on Roan and Nana. Nana was trying to help Roan stand up, but was frozen in fear when she saw the four monsters approaching them.

"Hey, you ugly broad! You forgot about me!" Kaneda yelled as he crashed into Maaki and sent the two of them flying into the forest with Maaki's sisters in pursuit.

As she watched Kaneda and Maaki take their fight into the forest, Lucy felt something inside her change. It was like a quick snap and then she felt something inside her that she had wanted to die for a long time, her alter-ego, Kaede. As this change occured, a sinister smile crawled over Lucy's face, a smile of delight and evil.

"Not good, so not good" Roan said as Nana helped him get to his feet, and then saw Kaneda and the other three diclonii go flying into the woods. As much as those words were for their chances at victory, they were also said because of a sudden presence that rose from Lucy.

"She's awakened again" Nana said softly as she felt the power flow from Lucy, as the killer finally returned, and somewhere in the back of the small diclonious's mind, a voice said _and not a moment too soon._

Kaneda and Maaki crashed through the forest, taking down tree after tree as they continued their wild flight through the forest, until a large Willow brought their journey to a painful end.

"I hope it leaves a mark" Kaneda said, wheezing in pain from where the impact had knocked the air out of him along with a couple of ribs. _Please be dead_ he thought to himself as he pulled himself away from the carnage that he and Maaki had just caused.

"Not bad for a weakling" Maaki's cold voice said, paralyzing Kaneda with shock and disbelief. Slowly standing from the tangle of trees the crazed diclonious got tto her feet and looked at the injured Kaneda. "Like I said, you cvan't kill us" she continued, driving a vector hard into Kaneda's jaw, launching the diclonious back through the woods.


End file.
